


Asking for Trouble

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Starkbucks Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Bucky meets a cute customer at work - with the most unusual nickname
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Starkbucks Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772419
Comments: 22
Kudos: 374
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Asking for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Asking for Trouble  
> Collaborator Name: iam93percentstardust  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564275  
> Square Filled: N4 - Asking for trouble  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Winteriron  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags & Triggers: None  
> Word Count: 1k

The first time Bucky meets Tony, he’s calling out a coffee order for—

“—Trouble?” he finishes and blinks at the cup. That can’t be right. He hadn’t been the one to take the order but surely Scott must have misheard. There’s no way someone actually said their name was Trouble (though they’ve gotten plenty of other fake names because _some_ people think they’re funny). It must have been something else like Travis or Trey or—

“Coffee for Trouble?” someone asks.

“ _What?”_ he blurts out and then immediately wants to take it back because Trouble is _gorgeous_ , all doe brown eyes and long lashes and pouty lips that Bucky very much wants to kiss. “Uh…”

Great, Bucky, real intelligent there.

Trouble laughs. “I think Rhodey Bear put the order in,” he says, jerking his thumb at a young man in an Air Force uniform holding hands with a pretty redhead in the back corner. “He always says I’m just asking for trouble and the name stuck.”

“Well that’s unfortunate,” Bucky tells him.

“Not as unfortunate as Bucky,” Trouble says, peering at his nametag. “What, did your parents hate you or something?”

“Worse. They’re history nerds.” At Trouble’s cute little confused expression, he explains, “My full name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

“And you couldn’t go by James?”

“Not with six other Jameses in my class.”

Trouble shudders and mutters, “Yikes.”

“You’re telling me.” He passes the coffee cup to Trouble who surprisingly doesn’t turn around and leave.

“Are the orders for Rhodey and Pepper done yet?” he asks. Bucky assumes Pepper is the redhead now gazing dreamily into Rhodey’s eyes. Yet another unusual nickname. These three are a pretty odd group.

He checks the waiting orders and says, “I’m working on those next.”

Trouble nods. “In that case, I’ll just stay right here then.” He gives Bucky a worried look and adds, “If that’s okay?”

They don’t usually like customers hanging around the counter but Tony is too cute to just make him go back to his table, especially when Bucky knows he’ll have the other two drinks ready in a couple minutes.

“Only if I get a name out of it,” he says and winks. “You’re too cute to keep calling Trouble.”

Trouble blushes bright red and sticks out his hand. “Tony,” he says.

“Bucky,” he says as they shake. “But you already knew that.”

Tony chatters with him, witty and funny and sweet in turns, as he goes about making Pepper’s black coffee with a single sugar and Rhodey’s salted caramel macchiato with whipped cream and toffee bits sprinkled on top. He learns that Tony is a student at MIT just like him and that he’s actually working on his second PhD, apparently in Physics this time around, though he can’t be any older than Bucky, who is a junior in the Mechanical Engineering program.

“So you must be pretty smart,” Bucky comments, impressed and a little in awe.

Tony just shrugs, looking uncomfortable. “I guess,” he mutters.

Bucky lets the subject drop.

As Tony is picking up his entire order, carefully balancing the three drinks in his hands—Bucky thinks about offering a drink carrier but Tony looks like he’s got it—Bucky suddenly says, “Hold on a sec.” He grabs a scrap of receipt paper and scrawls something on it.

“What’s that?” Tony asks curiously.

Bucky reaches across the counter and stuffs the paper into Tony’s jacket pocket. “My phone number.” He grins, clasping his hands behind his back so Tony won’t see how they’re shaking nervously. “You’re too cute to miss, Trouble.”

Tony blushes again, pretty and pink.

“Call me?” he asks and Tony nods eagerly.

“I’d like that,” he says just as Rhodey yells from the other side of the coffeeshop, “Tones! Stop flirting with the barista and bring us our drinks!”

“Chill, Honeybear!” Tony shouts back. “You ordered an _iced_ coffee, it’s not like it’s gonna melt!”

“No but Pepper’s might,” Bucky points out quietly and shudders at the way Pepper is glaring at the two of them. “And she scares me so you might want to get that coffee to her.”

Tony glances at her and shudders as well. “Yeah, fair enough. Pep scares everyone. So…I’ll call you and then we’ll…?”

“We’ll see?” Bucky suggests. “I’d like to see where this goes.”

“Yeah, me too,” Tony agrees with a soft smile. He does a little fluttering thing with a couple of his fingers and nearly drops the coffees. He gives Bucky a sheepish grin and then abruptly whirls around, heading across the coffeeshop. Bucky watches him as he goes, sighing just a little at the sight of his pert little butt.

Tony’s friends take their drinks, leaving him free to sit down. He absently takes a sip from his own coffee as he pulls out his phone and Bucky’s phone number. Honestly, Bucky is expecting him to just transfer the phone number over and that’ll be that but then Tony raises his phone to his ear. A moment later, his own phone rings, making him jump. He glances at Tony who raises his eyebrows and gestures at the phone.

“Scott, I’m taking my break,” he announces and then doesn’t wait for Scott to say anything before he heads for the kitchen, digging his phone out of his pocket as he goes.

“Hey, Trouble, you miss me?” he asks, leaning up against the door into the kitchen.

Tony laughs. “Easy there, Tiger. Just wanted to make sure you had my phone number too.”

“Well, I’ve got that now but ya know, I had to go on break so I could take your phone call. Least you could do is keep my company.”

“Could join you back there,” Tony suggests and Bucky can just imagine the flirtatious smirk on his face.

“You could _or_ ,” he starts, picturing how Tony might lean in curiously, “you could talk with me right now and let me take you out to dinner tonight. You like burgers, doll?”

“Love ‘em,” Tony says, “but only if you’re going to pair it with a milkshake. Think you can handle that?”

He’s already thinking of the perfect place. “Yeah, I think I can,” he says easily. “So I’ll see you tonight then? I get off at 5.”

“I’ll see you then,” Tony promises. “Bye, Tiger.”

“Talk to you later, Trouble.”

He’s smiling as he hangs up. Yeah, Tony Stark might be trouble with a capital T alright but Bucky’s looking forward to getting into it anyway.


End file.
